Internal damage
by Wolfspirit2996
Summary: Spoilers (Though very slight) for the newest episode 'Legs from here to Homeworld' White pearl has some damage to her face. Her gem looks fine though. But not all cracks are formed on the surface. Homeworld also has damage. Deep cracks that will take eons to repair. And all of this, is because of one diamond's rage.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers for 'Legs from here to Homeworld' These are some ideas I had after watching the episode and will most likely be just a one-off. I like doing these apparently.

This story does not take place within minutes. More like years. But Gems see time differently.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The news had reached her. It was by no means any kind of good news. As she thought of it, her rage grew, and a white energy surrounded her. Rose Quartz...THE Rose Quartz had been on trial. Of course she knew it was not her. It was just a simple little game. But Blue diamond and Yellow diamond had not done it correctly. And Rose Quartz got away. As she probed their memories she had noticed this did not look like a Rose Quartz. And then the two younger diamonds had left to retrieve the Cluster. Anger flowed through her form, and the energy burned brighter. They had LEFT without even CONSULTING HER! How dare they?! So she made sure to look through their eyes. And...it was Pink diamond. The one who had been 'shattered'. She had finally confessed and now, they were coming back to Homeworld. She had to pay for lying for thousands of years. Such a waste of resources. And time. SO many other things could have been expanded. But no, instead pink decided to play and indulge these...filthy organics. The energy got brighter and her pearl gulped slightly.

"My di-"

The energy struck her, and she screamed in pain. It felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside out. A deafening crack sounded in her head, and just as her screeches of agony got to their highest pitch, something had changed. A feeling had changed. The pain had disappeared! Everything was...fine. It was fine! She served White diamond. And it was fine! it was her purpose. As she glanced back up at her diamond she had noticed her vision was blurry in one eye. But it was fine! She must serve her diamond. A smile was permanently painted on her face. Everything was fine.

"Aaaaahhhhggg! How dare they defy ME! ...no...no, It will be alright. They will be shown the errors of their ways."

With this White diamond smiled widely and slammed her fist into the ground. A white energy exploded from her form. Within seconds a deafeningly loud _**bang**_ could be heard. It sounded as if the entire planet was crumbling. This will be a reminder. A reminder that she was in control. Of everything, and everyone.

The energy faded as she sensed the ship approaching. A wider smile crossed her lips. "Pearl. Retrieve Pink diamond."

"Yes. My diamond." Everything was fine.

White kept the smile on her face. She still had control. And it was time everyone was reminded of such.

00000000000000000000000000000

I know it is probably very out of character, and confusing, but this episode has me shook my dudes.


	2. Guest review response

This will be a thing on every one of my stories. Both completed, and on-going.I decided, since I can't respond to a guest on site(If I can, I don't know how.), I'd just make a chapter dedicated to them. So. This text will be copy pasted, but the names/separate reviews will be written in. (So all of my stories will technically be in an 'updated' state. This will take a while to write out each guest. But anyway! Onto the answers.

0

Lady luck

"Oof this had me shooketh as well. Awesome job! Make her interact with the crystal gems. Who knows, you might predict something for a future episode. Keep up the good work fam!"

Sorry lol But this is just a oneshot. I didn't know how else to continue (Heh...oops lol)

0

Jaimee king

"You and me BOTH!

Fifteenth time watching it and I'm still shaking white acts like a robot mother. In all honesty I hope her mind was corrupted or something over the news of Pink's shattering that her mind snapped and in her desperation to fill the void she created this state of denial. Like a type of mental insanity...thinking that it wasn't true and that pinks death in war was a lie that the eons to the rest of Homeworld weren't eons to her and she'd have pink coming back any day when in reality she was slowly breaking down much like Homeworld..."

I wish that was how it was lol but I guess White was always like a maniac lol (Until the redemption of course.)


End file.
